Elongated gas generators, also known as tubular gas generators, usually have an axial length which distinctly exceeds the diameter of the outer housing. The length generally amounts to more than twice the diameter. The gas generators are to make possible a rapid ignition of the propellant across a large area. A possible problem in the through-flow of the solid propellant through already generated gas is the erosion on the surface of the propellant, which can lead to an output development which is more difficult to calculate. The aim is therefore to achieve a “gentle” ignition of the propellant and to avoid an intense erosion of the propellant, whereby high pressure peaks in the combustion chamber can be avoided and at the same time the minimum pressure in the combustion chamber, necessary for combustion, can be maintained at a certain level for the entire duration of combustion. Furthermore, it is to be achieved that the solid propellant can be filled into the combustion chamber without any problems.